Sunstar
''"Our ancestors have guided us already, acknowledging your fears and the Clans struggles. We, the leaders of your Clan, and our appointed medicine cats, will go to where the moon shines and find what it is that StarClan has shown us. We trust you here, alone; we trust your decisions, and we trust who you are. All I ask, is that you trust us as well." ''—Sunstar to the Clans in the Search for StarClan. General Summary Sunstar is an all gold tom with golden eyes. He was born with his brother, Mountainstar, and his sisters, Moonstar and Rainstar, to an unknown she-cat simply known as Kit-Mother. Their father is unknown. Kit-Mother taught them the ways of the Clans, as well as the Warrior Code. Together, Sunstar, Moonstar, Rainstar, and Mountainstar created the four new Clans on a mountain they found. Sunstar is the founder of SunClan, and is the trusting one of his siblings. Early Life When Sunstar was born, he was simply known as Sun. His mother had named him and his siblings after the four most beautiful things that she knew: Rain, Sun, Moon, and Mountain. Kit-Mother loved all of those things, but Sunstar did not share her sentiments. Sunstar liked to join Moonstar in listening to Kit-Mother's stories. He loved the structure and stability of the Clans, and desperately wished to be apart of one, much like his sister, Moonstar. Whenever he and his siblings played warrior, he always pushed to be a leader, wishing he was the great Firestar, that Kit-Mother talked about so happily. Sunstar begged right beside Moonstar to become warrior apprentices, and was just as excited when Kit-Mother agreed. Thus, Sunstar was dubbed Sunpaw. He memorized every word, closing his eyes and imagining him self in a camp clearing, cats calling out his name. Kit-Mother trained him and his siblings into strong warriors. History When Sunstar mastered the teachings of Kit-Mother, he was donned the name Sunflare. He loved the silent vigil, knowing that it was to prove that cat was aware enough to protect those they cared about. After being warriors for only a few moons, Sunstar found that not having the structure of the Clan around him didn't sit well with him, and he began to long for the stability of Clan life. Unbeknownst to him, both Moonstar and Rainstar had already begun planning for their offer of recreating the Clans. When he was told by his sisters what they had planned, he agreed, and they went out in search of cats. While traversing the back alleys of the twoleg place that was not far from the mountain, he found several kittypets and loners willing to join him. Their names were Leila, Almond, Sweetie, Cara, Cream, Red, Cherry, Midnight, Berry, and Stone. When he returned with those ten cats, he sat with his siblings to decide the territories. Agreeing the most with Mountainstar, wanting to move the Clans further up the mountain. When they headed up the mountain, he discovered a small inlet valley near the base at the edge of Moonstar and Rainstar's territory. Claiming it quickly, he led his cats into the valley, where they made camp in the center of the land. He helped them dig burrows, reminding him of how WindClan cats had done the same. Once their camp was set, and once Sunstar decided on the Clan meeting calling point—a large boulder which he dubbed 'Grey Stone'—he gave proper names to his followers. Leila became Dreamstep, Almond became Almondpelt, Sweetie became Sweetsong, Cara became Silentheart, Cream became Creamtail, Red became Redbreeze, Cherry became Cherrynose, Midnight became Midnightfur, Berry became Berrywhisker, and Stone became Stonefeather. In return, the cats dubbed Sunstar his proper name, though he could not receive his nine lives as he had no connection to StarClan at the time. After ruling for only a short few weeks, Moonstar stopped by to retrieve him so they could find a place to hold a Gathering, much like the ones they had heard of from Kit-Mother. Sunstar, when seeing the pillars of the Four Stones, fell in love with them, shocked at how beautiful they were. He already wanted to climb on top and give a report to the other Clans about how his own Clan was faring, and that in itself spiked his interest. Having their first Gathering, Sunstar, who had not thought much of how he would name his Clan, was confronted by Dreamstep and Stonefeather, who urged him to call the Clan SunClan, named after him. He agreed, as that was how the Clans originated in the first place, with Thunderstar, Shadowstar, Skystar, Riverstar, and Windstar. After the first Gathering, the Clans pulled away with their proper names: MoonClan, RainClan, SunClan, and MountainClan. Sunstar became aware of the dissipating peace when Rainstar came to him, worried and fretting over their sister, Moonstar, who had fallen ill. Sunstar trusted that his sister would be alright, however, and often let Rainstar ramble so that she would feel better as well. However, when Moonstar disappeared, Sunstar became worried, wondering what had happened to his sister. The Search for StarClan When Moonstar returned Sunstar was worried over his sister, but knew that Rainstar had been deeply hurt by their sister's actions. Due to his love for his sisters, he neither avoided or purposefully approached Moonstar. However, Sunstar quickly agreed to meet with her when Moonstar asked them to meet at the Four Stones, wanting to know if she was alright, and wondered if she had news to share with them. When she revealed what she had learned from Kit-Mother, Sunstar suggested scouring the area by the Four Stones, while Mountainstar disagreed, saying that they should take this information home to their Clans, and wait until the next Gathering. There was a slight argument between the two brothers, until Moonstar and Rainstar offered a compromise. The cats departed, agreeing to search in their own territories and report it back in the next Gathering, While searching for the connection to StarClan, Sunstar had also decided to head to the Twoleg place a few times and collect a few more cats to help grow his Clan. However, when no connection appeared by the next full moon, Sunstar began to worry, while his Clan began to break out into panic often. Sunstar quickly calmed them, and they headed to the Gathering. When the Gathering of cats became panicked and fearful, his sisters, Moonstar and Rainstar, as well as his brother Mountainstar began calming their Clans, just as a sliver of moonlight appeared beyond the clouds. He watched where it shone, and turned to the Clans, begging them to trust them, as the leaders and the medicine cats go to where the moon shone. He and his siblings, as well as their medicine cats, headed to where the moon shone. It was a clearing at the entry point to the mountain; the small gap between RainClan and SunClan's territory, not far from Four Stones. Rainstar dubbed it as the 'Moon Circle', her siblings not protesting, and Sunstar entered the circle of mushrooms under the tree. He was greeted by the cats Thunderstar, Sunstar, Shadowstar, Raggedstar, Windstar, Onestar, Riverstar, and Leopardstar. They gave him the lives of faith, peace, strength, wisdom, intelligence, hope, heart, and love. And then he saw Kit-Mother again. Sunstar was shocked, and apologized for not offering her a place in his home, and for forgetting her. Kit-Mother shook her head, stating that she loved him with all of her heart, and that it was not her destiny to join their Clans. She gave him his final life, the life of family—the ability to acknowledge all those as his kin, even if they are lost or not apart of his Clan. Sunstar woke with his nine lives, feeling at peace for the first time in a while. He and his siblings returned to their Clans. Death Sunstar